Delena and Romeo and Juliet
by taekwongirl360
Summary: Romeo and Juliet done Delena Style! Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated! I do not own Romeo and Juliet, The Bard does.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Act 1 Scene 1

Mystic Falls, Present Day

It was like any other beautiful morning in the small Virginian town. The sun was rising, the flowers were blooming and the leaves were singing with the wind.

The townspeople were out shopping as is typical for a Saturday afternoon.

Stefan was out and about looking around at the shops. He was a typical teenager: green eyes, muscular build and blonde hair that stood up straight just like Edward Cullen's. He stopped in front of a bookstore as he remembered he had to get a play for his English class. Mr. Tanner would have his head if he didn't keep his grades up. He was a wide receiver on his high school football team and wouldn't be allowed to play if his grades were poor.

He looked around and found what he was looking for. It was William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, a classic play. Personally he never really liked Shakespeare, too difficult to read.

"Why couldn't he have put his words like normal people use?" he asked himself out loud.

"Because even then you wouldn't be able to understand it," a voice behind him sneered.

Stefan turned around and looked at the source of the voice. It was none other than Jeremy Gilbert, the town's badass kid who was always looking for trouble. He always wore gothic jewelry and had a number of tattoos. His hair was a lot darker than it was when he was a kid.

He was always trying to pick a fight with people, especially Stefan. Jeremy didn't like Stefan or even his brother. Then again neither did any of the Gilberts. They hated the Salvatores with a passion. The reason was unknown to all the younger members involved. Stefan had no idea what caused Jeremy to be like this but nobody liked it and especially not him. A large number of the fights were caused by Jeremy and they were quickly escalating in numbers.

"Back off Gilbert," Stefan growled. He didn't want to fight, not today.

"Or you'll what? You'll hurt me? Ohhhh, Salvatore wants to play?" said Jeremy playfully.

"I mean it, I don't want to fight you," Stefan repeated coolly but his control was just barely in check.

"Hey I didn't know you could read so what's the big deal? Seriously man you need to lighten up. Oh, I almost forgot to ask you…..how's your slutty girlfriend Caroline? I hear she can be quite limber and be willing to screw-"

Jeremy never finished his sentence because Stefan's fist came in contact with his nose.

Pretty soon a big fight enacted between Jeremy and Stefan. The people who walked by gasped in horror at what was happening. They knew about the occasional fights between the Salvatores and the Gilberts but really didn't know the full extent of it.

The storeowner tried to break it up but to no avail. By the time the nearest police got there Jeremy had a bloody nose and a lot of bruises and Stefan wasn't in much better shape than he was.

The boys were taken into custody by Sheriff Forbes who is none other than Caroline's mother. After hearing from both boys and a lot of backtalk about who started what, she became fed up easily.

"I've had enough of this! Ever since I've been a cop it's always the same thing. A Salvatore gets into a fight with a Gilbert. What is wrong with you people? I've reached my breaking point so I'm calling Mayor Lockwood so that he can have a final say in this," and she left the room.

Mayor Lockwood came to the station about 15 minutes later. He looked at the boys' bruised and broken bodies and just sighed. He had seen it all before but now he was putting an end to it. Somebody would get hurt if this ridiculous fighting continued any longer. Not just members of the families but innocent bystanders as well.

He called a press conference and made a speech.

"Thank you all for coming. This is a very serious issue to be dealt with today," he spoke into the microphone as flashes from cameras went off as he spoke his next line,

"Due to the recent increases in fights between the Salvatore family and the Gilbert family, I must take a stand and stop these horrible deeds. I am decreeing that if any member of the Salvatore and Gilbert family fights one another again, they will be punished severely. This includes jail time and even death. So I say this to both of the families: you have been warned one last time."


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Act 1 Scene 2

Stefan walked through the door to the Salvatore Boarding house. He was just about to go up to his bathroom and take a hot shower when he heard a car's stereo system blasting at full volume from a distance. He looked out the window.

Just then his brother's car pulled up to the house, brakes squealing. He got out and slammed his door with so much force Stefan thought he might break it.

"That's strange," Stefan thought. "He's supposed to be on a romantic weekend with Katherine."

Then he saw his brother stomp up to the front door, open it and repeat the same thing as with his car.

His brother Damon was especially good looking. He had dark jet-black hair and the most piercing blue eyes you've ever seen. He had perfect fair, pale light skin and a muscular body that any guy would die to have.

But right now his brother just looked ragged, angrier than hell and if you looked very closely…..he was hurt. And not in the physical sense.

"Hello brother," Stefan greeted Damon in the hallway.

"Stefan I'm not in a good mood right now," Damon said tersely.

"I can see that," Stefan replied tersely. "So how did your day and half with Katherine go?"

"Horribly and I don't want to talk about it," Damon said.

"Why not? We always tell each other everything," Stefan pointed out. Damon hesitated a moment before looking at Stefan with sad and lonely eyes.

"Well if you must know I took Katherine to the Salvatore cabin out in the woods. I told her the truth…..that I loved her. I wanted it to be a romantic setting. She simply looked at me and said 'You can't say that Damon because I don't love you and I really don't think I can or ever will'" at the end Damon was mimicking Katherine's voice. At the end his voice also started to crack as if he was fighting back his tears and torrent of emotions.

Stefan looked at him with pity. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort his elder brother.

"Well maybe it's fate. Maybe it's for the best and now you can-"

"No Stefan! She was the love of my life! I can't get over her that easily!" Damon shouted suddenly.

Stefan wanted to help his brother so badly. Just then he noticed today's newspaper on his desk. One of the articles said something about a Gilbert ball. It was going to be a masquerade ball held by the Gilbert family. Maybe going there was a bad idea but cheering Damon up somehow was certainly a priority right now.

"I know how to help you brother," Stefan said as he held up the newspaper to Damon and pointed at the article.

"Have you completely lost your mind brother? We can't go there, our families are fighting and…"he stopped just as he noticed his brother's bruised and cut up face.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you pick another fight with Jeremy again?" he asked, slightly angry.

"Now why would you think that?" Stefan asked back.

"Why does your face look like a complete mess?" Damon exclaimed loudly.

"Yes I got into another fight with Jeremy but he started it!" Stefan said defensively.

"I don't care who started it you should have walked away! Seriously why must you always fight? And what's with this stupid feud anyway? Why are the Salvatores and Gilberts always fighting each other? Explain that to me brother because I would love to have an explanation behind these many years of brutes taking it out on each other," Damon said then calmed down a bit before he continued.

"I've never been in a fight with the Gilberts, Stefan, ever. I don't see the need to fight. I find if I don't bother them then they don't bother me. That's just my way; I don't like to fight with people. But I did hear the Mayor's statement over the radio news. If you want to go to jail or get death row all on your own then fine by me," Damon said with finality.

Stefan just rolled his eyes and said, "Well hopefully it won't come to that. Anyway back to this party idea. We can get costumes and masks! No one would know it's us. We can take Ric and Tyler along if you want and we could have a blast!" Stefan explained excitedly.

"And why am I going to this party?" Damon asked a little apprehensively.

"Because you need to forget about Katherine, let loose, and have a good old-fashioned time with your mates! It will be fun I promise!" Stefan said with excitement.

Damon looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he thought, why not? As long as they aren't caught or into any fights then everything will be fine. Hell maybe he'd even find a girl to have a good time with…..


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Act 1 Scene 3

Elena Gilbert was just like any other teenage girl….except that she was the most beautiful girl as some people said. She had a slender frame of body and a beautiful face. She was sought by many of the boys in town but declined all of them.

Little did she know that that was about to change….

Elena was in her room with her mom getting ready for the ball. She was in the process of doing her makeup when her mom looked at her in the mirror.

"Elena, sweetie, I need to talk to you about something," Miranda said.

"Yeah mom, shoot," Elena said without really looking back at her.

"Have you heard of Mason Lockwood?" Miranda asked her.

"Yeah he's the Mayor's brother. Why do you ask?" Elena asked her back.

"Well…. he's in talks with your father to marry you," Miranda said hesitantly.

That got Elena's attention. She whirled around in her chair to look at her mother with shocked eyes.

"What? I'm only 17 I'm too young to marry! And how old is Mason anyway, 28, 30?"

This was not going as well as Miranda had hoped. So she tried to reason with her daughter in a relaxed tone.

"Elena, Mason would make a fine match. He is handsome, polite, sweet, and he's part of the governing of Mystic Falls. He can provide for you."

"But mom…I don't love him," Elena said still in shock. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I know honey, but maybe you can try to love him. He'll be at the ball tonight. Dance with him, get to know him and you'll see. And your father is hoping for the best in this match," said Miranda before she gave Elena a quick peck on the forehead and left her to her thoughts.

Just then, Jenna entered the room and saw her niece's distraught face.

"Elena what happened? Are you alright?" she asked running to her and pushing the hair out of Elena's face.

"Is it true? Am I to be married against my will to this Mason Lockwood?" Elena asked herself out loud.

Jenna sighed and looked at her.

"Well maybe it's just a test? Maybe your parents are just seeing if you're compatible with him? Surely they wouldn't force you to marry against your own free will?" she talked to her.

"Maybe you're right Jenna. I'll dance with him tonight just to talk to him then we'll go from there," said Elena somewhat comforted by this rational thinking.

Jenna smiled at her and helped her put her princess dress on.

Elena went through the motions without much talk. All she could do was think. She had always hoped to marry for love and not just any type of love; the kind where the only people that exist in your world is you and your lover. The type of love where you couldn't go one day without seeing each other because every minute, hour, day would be painful. She knew she was being ludicrous in her reasoning about love, but she couldn't help it.

She wanted real, unconditional, unselfish love….


	4. Act 1 Scenes 4 and 5 part 1

Act 1 Scene 4

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Damon groaned loudly from the backseat of Tyler's Mercedes.

"Because you need to forget about that bitch Katherine and go find yourself a real woman," Tyler piped up as he was driving down the narrow road toward the Gilbert House.

"Yeah but, I really don't feel like partying tonight and-"

"Don't start with that bullshit again Damon. You need to let loose and have fun with friends tonight. Hell maybe we'll find a girl or two to have fun with, if you know what I mean," smirked Tyler while looking at Damon thru the rearview mirror.

Tyler, Alaric, Stefan and Damon had all agreed to go to the ball tonight. The others wanted to crash it but Damon really wasn't up to it. He'd rather be at home in his bed and read a book or just wallow in his own self-pity. "Man, how pathetic am I?" he asked himself. He wasn't some girl that mopes around all the time.

Damon sighed and looked out the window. The night sky was full of stars and there was a full moon. This was the type of night sky that was reserved for lovers. But he was not a lover, not anymore as of a few hours ago. The thought sank his heart; he felt extremely lonely and vulnerable in this state. He knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it.

After thinking about it clearly and because Tyler was parking on the street a block away from the Gilbert's, he still couldn't help but feel that something amazing was about to happen to him this very night. He had a hunch and he could feel it right in his bones…

Act 1 Scene 5

Damon, Ric, Tyler and Stefan wore masks to hide their faces. Tyler was a wolf, Ric was a goblin, Stefan was a pig and Damon's was a Dracula mask. They made a deal to never take them off unless absolutely necessary.

The party was just beginning. Candles were lit all around the Gilbert grounds and different lights hung around the inside. The stereo system was booming throughout the grounds. It was beginning to get crowded. The whole place was packed with people wearing all sorts of different masks. Damon didn't think he knew anyone here.

The others immediately walked onto the dance floor and picked out girl partners, which weren't entirely hard to find. Damon held himself back in the shadows. He didn't want to be seen by anyone. He just surveyed the partiers from a distance.

He sighed watching other couples slow dance. He wanted to join in but of course couldn't. He was not interested in any of the girls here. He felt envious of everyone else and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Just when he was at his wit's end with boredom, he spotted a girl.

She had beautiful brown hair, a small body and a beautiful princess gown on. She was dancing with some blonde guy he didn't recognize under the mask. They were slow dancing but she was looking over his shoulder. Just then she spotted Damon and looked directly into his eyes. 

Chocolate brown eyes look straight into his icy blue ones. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. He originally thought this about Katherine but he had been dead wrong. This beautiful girl looking at him was mesmerizing.

His breath caught in his throat before he spoke,

"Who is that charming lady? She's the most beautiful girl in this whole house, no, this whole world!" he exclaimed excitedly.

**Elena POV**

As she was dancing with Mason Lockwood Elena had to stifle a yawn. He was nice and all but there was no spark at all. But due to her parents' wishes she danced with him and only him all night.

When she twirled around she found her sight caught by the most beautiful blue orbs she had ever seen. She was looking at a man with gorgeous blue eyes and he was looking right at her.

She felt her pulse race and her skin heat up. She felt herself shudder as she thought she might get lost in this stranger's eyes.

"Honey are you alright? You look a little flushed," Mason said to her, breaking her from the strange man's gaze.

She looked at Mason and tried not look disappointed. She smiled and said, "No Mason, I'm fine just a little tired is all."

"Well I'll go get you some punch then," Mason said before he walked away.

She was not sad to see him go. When she looked back to where the boy had been, he was nowhere in sight.

Sighing disappointedly, she walked to the back wall of the house where no one was standing. She took a deep breath when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

A hand covering her mouth stifled her scream as she was brought into the big broom closet in her own house. The light flickered on when she looked at a familiar Dracula mask.

I should run she thought. But something was keeping her feet firmly in place. Then Dracula face took his mask off and she was looking at the face belonging to the blue eyes.

And he was beautiful…..


	5. Act 1 Scene 5 part two

Act 1 Scene 5 part two

Dark hair parted down the middle of his face masked his pale skin on either side of it. She looked up at his eyes that glowed like sapphires in the dim light. Then she looked lower at his delectable lips which looked so soft. She wanted him to kiss her so badly.

Then he spoke, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

Elena blushed and said, "Thank you. You have beautiful eyes."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Thanks. So are you here with someone? I saw you dancing with a blonde guy."

"No, no my parents just wanted me to dance with someone," then she blushed even harder. He probably didn't need to know that, she thought. He didn't even bother to question who her parents actually were.

"Yeah my friends dragged me here. I didn't want to come but they pretty much made me," he said chuckling lightly. She knew she should take offense to that comment but didn't. She understood completely.

"Yeah, my parents don't get it either," she replied. Then there was silence between the two as they once again looked in each other's eyes.

He gently took his hand in hers while opening the closet door and leading them out of the closet. They were miraculously not seen by anyone else.

He led her to the backyard where there were lanterns lit all around the trees. They walked until they were in a lit grassy area. Then a slow dance song started playing on the stereo.

Damon took Elena's hand and guided her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gently led her in a sensual dance. Elena could do nothing but follow his lead. She put her head on his shoulder and together they swayed to the music. Fireflies were starting to fly it seemed right around them giving the couple a sensual glow.

Both felt sparks between them as they danced. And neither realized when they started kissing. It was like electricity between the two of them. Elena felt like they were the only two people in the world. When his lips touched hers she never wanted him to stop.

Meanwhile…

Jeremy was standing by the back window with a flask of whisky.

He hated these things. He was already in big trouble with his aunt and uncle and yet he was still here.

Just when he was about to leave he noticed two people in the backyard. He squinted trying to figure out who they were. When the girl turned around he recognized her as his cousin Elena. But who was she dancing with?

When the man turned around Jeremy saw red. It was none other than Damon Salvatore, wimpy Stefan's brother. Then when he thought things couldn't get any worse he saw them _kissing. _Not just a little kiss but big, make-out like kissing. Jeremy was furious. How dare a Salvatore enter his family's house! And how dare he get so damn close to his beautiful, innocent cousin!

Jeremy was about to go up to his room and get his pocket knife when Grayson Gilbert, Elena's father came up to him.

"Jeremy, enjoying ourselves are we?" he asked noticing Jeremy's flask.

"Yes now if you'll excuse me we have an intruder," Jeremy said.

Grayson stopped him before he could move. "Intruder, what are you talking about?"

"There is a Salvatore here Uncle, in our own house," Jeremy said angrily.

"Is it Stefan?" Grayson asked getting slightly annoyed.

"No it's his brother Damon."

Grayson's eyes and demeanor seemed to soften a little. "Well, Jeremy he's nothing to worry about. Leave him alone, I hear he's quite the gentleman. He's never been in a fight with us."

"I don't care, I want him out of here," Jeremy said and before he could utter another word Grayson had him backed up against a wall.

"You dare cause a scene in _my _own house! I'll have you beaten if you start a fight with anyone again, do you understand me?" Grayson threatened in a menacing tone. He released Jeremy's collar, straightened his clothes and walked away.

Unfortunately this only made Jeremy even more furious. He looked out into the backyard but the two had gone.

"I will forgo this fight, but I will get him for this one way or another," snarled Jeremy before walking back into the house.

Damon and Elena walked back into the house hand in hand.

"I know this sounds crazy but I never want this night to end," Damon said.

"I feel the same way," Elena said quietly.

The two of them looked at each other and just when they were about to kiss again, someone called Elena's name.

"Elena, Elena where are you? The party's dying down!"

Elena recognized the woman's voice as Jenna's. She looked back at Damon regretfully before abruptly departing from his side.

Damon watched her walk away with a heavy heart. Then he realized he didn't even know her name! He saw a woman walking by and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know the name of that beautiful brunette girl walking in that direction?" he asked.

The woman looked to where he was pointing and said, "Oh that's Elena Gilbert. She's a pretty one isn't she?" then left.

Damon felt like his heart sank low into his stomach. Crap he knew this was too good to be true! She was the daughter of his rival family. But he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Tyler walked up to him and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Come on, we'd better get going too. We don't want to be caught," he said while dragging Damon through the front door.

"What the hell is keeping you?" Tyler asked because Damon couldn't stop looking over his shoulder.

Damon let himself be pushed until he suddenly ran from his group back around the Gilbert fence.

"Damon where are you going? Come back!" shouts followed him but they fell on deaf ears.

"Ugghh, poor guy! Well he can take care of himself, I'm not staying here all night waiting for him," Tyler sighed as everyone crowded into the car and sped off.


	6. Act 2 Scene 1

Act 2 Scene 1

**Damon's POV**

Damon ran from the others and made his way around the Gilbert house easily and unseen.

He didn't care if he was caught, he had to see Elena!

**Elena POV**

As she dressed for bed, the scene earlier kept replaying in her mind

_After being dragged from the beautiful man's hand from her Aunt Jenna, she was forced to say goodbye to Mason and kiss him on the cheek. It wasn't bad per say but she didn't like it._

_Then she pulled Jenna into a secluded part of the house and pointed at the man she danced with._

"_Jenna, do you know who that is?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Than man over there with the dark hair and Dracula mask?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?" she exclaimed._

"_Just go ask someone who his name is please," said Elena and Jenna sprinted away._

"_God, I hope he doesn't have girlfriend," Elena said to herself. Just then Jenna came back._

"_His name is Damon Salvatore, son of Giuseppe and brother to Stefan Salvatore who Jeremy got into a fight with earlier today. They are our enemies Elena," Jenna said nervously._

_As she was dragged upstairs to get ready for bed, she was so devastated._

"_So the man I fall in love with is the son of my family's enemy. Typical!"_

Just as she was about to get into her bed, she heard a noise outside her window.

Her initial reaction was fright but then she looked more closely at the boy's face. She realized it was the boy she danced with earlier.

She was both excited and disappointed.

She walked over to her window and unlocked the window to her balcony. He gave her a grateful look then walked inside.

"What are you doing here? Someone might have seen you!" Elena exclaimed nervously and in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I had to see you again," Damon whispered back.

They stood in her room just staring at one another, him with love and adoration, her with love also but mixed with sadness.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked her with concern.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Salvatore?" she asked suddenly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Gilbert?" he asked her back.

Good question back, Elena thought to herself. Neither of them properly introduced themselves when they met.

Now that she knew who he was and what family he belonged to, she realized it didn't change a thing about how she felt about him. She knew it was crazy to fall in love so quickly but it was real love, the love she thought about earlier. And based on the looks he was giving her now, she knew he felt the same way.

Despite the feud between their families, she didn't think she could let him go.

**Damon POV**

"Look Elena, I know it was wrong to not introduce myself, but I'm not part of the fighting between our families. Hell, I don't even know how it got started in the first place. But I do know that I love you, it was at first sight. So please don't shut me out" Damon said, pleading with his eyes.

He knew it was only a short while ago when he had broken up with Katherine. But he was certain he had found his soul mate. He loved Elena Gilbert! He loved her beauty, wit, her smartness, kindness; the list went on and on.

And he had to have her!

"Look, I don't care about the fighting. I know you might be having doubts but I really, truly love you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way yet, but I just wanted you to know how I feel-"

"No, Damon, truthfully I love you too. I know it's only been a night but I love you too," she said with conviction.

"Really?" he asked, in a voice clearly above a whisper.

"Shhhhh, sorry, don't want my parents to hear," she whispered fearfully.

"I don't care," Damon said before he grabbed her face and kissed her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow and nothing could tear them apart. Sparks flew, metaphorically, between them; the kiss seemed to last for hours.

When they finally broke off the kiss when they were in desperate need for air, Damon looked down at Elena with adoring eyes.

"Marry me,"

Elena's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"You heard me. Marry me?"

"Have you completely lost your mind? We're too young and we barely know each other!"

"We will get to learn about each other. I just know I love you so much and don't want to lose you" Damon said with a new vulnerability in his eyes. He really loved her and didn't want to spend another day without her by his side.

"I…..I…..what if our parents find out?" she finally asked after a little hesitation.

"We'll keep it a secret until we're ready to tell them. I'll come see you every night until then, I promise."

"I want to believe you Damon, truly, but I know what guys are like and how they operate. So please understand if I am a little hesitant-"

"Listen, please, I know it sounds crazy but what can I do to prove my love to you?" Damon asked her just as he looked out her window.

"Will you believe me if I do this?" he asked when he walked over to her balcony railing and looked down. Just when he started to climb over the edge, about to jump…

"NO! Damon don't!" Elena screamed. Then she clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized she was a little too loud.

Footsteps were heard outside her bedroom door. Elena indicated to Damon frantically with her hands to hide behind her balcony doors; he did just that. Truth be told, Damon did NOT want to be caught by her parents. It would ruin his and Elena's relationship.

"Elena, sweetie, are you alright?" her mother asked her from the other side.

"Yeah, mom, fine. Just a small nightmare is all," Elena said on the other side of the door.

"Ok, get some sleep darling," her mother said.

"Ok," then Elena turned back to Damon.

"Ok, I'll do it," she said excitedly to Damon/

"Really, you want to?" Damon asked as he walked up to Elena and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Yes, truly. Your little stunt convinced me, just don't ever do it again," she scolded teasingly.

Damon picked her up and hugged her tightly to him. He had never been so happy in his whole life. Elena wanted to marry them; and the sooner they did it, the better.

"I'll go to a friend to see if he can perform the ceremony tomorrow. How can I contact you? Do you have a cellphone?"

"Unfortunately, no. My parents won't allow me to have one. But I will send a trusted friend to meet with you tomorrow. What time?"

"About 9 am tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds perfect! I will see you tomorrow for our wedding!" Elena said excitedly. The mention of 'wedding' brought her such joy. She was going to marry the man she loved, what could be more exciting.

"Then I'd better go then. I don't like parting with you, but I will see you tomorrow ok?" Damon said with such happiness in his voice.

"Yes you will."

As Damon was about to climb over her balcony railing once again, he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her again. They hesitantly broke the kiss; neither one of them wanted to be away from the other.

"Til tomorrow. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight til it be morrow'" Damon said with a smirk.

"Impressive, he knows Shakespeare," Elena laughed.

Damon jumped down and landed lightly on his feet. He looked back up at Elena and blew her a kiss. She returned it before he saw her heading back inside.

"I can't waste any more time. I need to go see Elijah" he thought to himself before running out of the Gilbert property to plan his wedding for the next day.


	7. Act 2 Scenes 2 and 3

Act 2 Scene 2

Elijah was at the Mystic Falls church praying in front of the cross when he heard a car pull up in the parking lot then someone running into the church.

"Elijah! Elijah, where are you?" shouted Damon.

"Over here you crazy boy!" Elijah said, standing up. Damon saw him and immediately ran towards him. Once he reached Elijah, he had to bend down to catch his breath.

"What's this I hear about you and Katherine being over?" Elijah asked Damon. He never really liked the girl but couldn't really voice his opinion.

"She said she didn't want me, but that doesn't matter now because I'm in love with somebody else!" exclaimed Damon excitedly.

"Oh really, so soon?" Elijah had his doubts; he knew how Damon could be and how quickly his love could change.

"Yes! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met! She's smart, witty, and she can dance beautifully," Damon was practically melting into the floor toward the end of his sentence.

"If I recall correctly, you said pretty much the same thing about Katherine," Elijah said with a hint of disappointment. He really wanted Damon to find true love, not woman after woman after woman. He just wanted to see Damon be happy for once in his life. He was always at odds with his brother and his father has disliked him since day one, with no apparent reason. He had met Giuseppe Salvatore only once, but didn't like the guy at all.

"No, nothing like that! She's totally different from Katherine! For one, she's not a total bitch; she's sweet, kind, loving…"

"So what is this lovely lady's name?" Elijah finally questioned before taking a drink of his wine.

"Elena Gilbert," Damon said proudly.

Elijah spit his wine out after hearing the name. A Gilbert! Of all people for Damon to fall in love with, it had to be the daughter of his family's greatest enemy.

"Have you completely lost your mind and senses? She's a Gilbert, you're a Salvatore! This just can't work! What would your father say? What about your brother?"

Damon was stunned at Elijah's reaction. He hadn't expected him to react this way.

"Elena is the woman I want to marry. And I want you to perform the ceremony. I don't care what my brother or father will say because I don't plan on telling them for quite awhile. I just want some time to be man and wife with Elena for a bit then we can make our marriage public. By then, my father and her parents will accept it." Damon said this all in an extremely calm way.

"Well, you've thought all this through have you? What if your family or hers don't approve? They will either kill you or forcibly make you and Elena get a divorce. The mayor may take action, all these possibilities Damon. Do you really want to risk that?"

"Yes Elijah. Elena is for sure the love of my life. I promise to love, cherish, honor, and all that other stuff required by a husband," Damon said with conviction.

Elijah was silent for a moment to gather his thoughts. What if Damon and Elena's marriage could finally end all the fighting? Wouldn't it be worth it in the end? Then he looked at Damon's hopeful face.

"Alright Damon. You're sure Elena is THE one? If I know you're in this for the long haul then I will marry the two of you later this afternoon. Later on, the both of you can decide to make your marriage public to everyone in Mystic Falls. This could very well end all the ridiculous fighting."

"Oh my God, yes! What time do you want to do it?" Damon was so excited he could barely contain himself.

"Around 2 o'clock this afternoon. Can she be here by then?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I'll send her a message today" and before Elijah could reply Damon was out the door and in his blue Ferrari, speeding off into town.

Despite all the good things that could come out of this, Elijah was still wary about this whole thing. What if something goes wrong? What if the families found out what he had done? The consequences were very severe and the punishments he couldn't even begin to think about.

_**One Hour later**_

Tyler, Alaric, and Stefan were hanging out in the local bar and grill, ironically called the Mystic Grill. They were all discussing their fun the night before when Damon walked in with a big smirk on his face. He walked up to the boys and sat down next to Stefan.

"Hey D, what's with the smirky look?" Tyler asked him with his own smirk attached.

"Yeah, after ditching us last night why so happy?" Ric asked him next, slightly irritated.

"Ohhh, I know, Salvatore got laid!" Tyler practically shouted excitedly. He was so loud that people were starting to stare at them.

"Tyler, will you keep your ass-mouth shut for once?" Damon whispered loudly.

"Alright, but I want details! Who was it? What did you do with her? Did you-"

"Tyler, shut up! If you must know, I did meet a girl but I'm not going to tell you who it was." Damon told Tyler fiercely.

"What? That's what we dudes do, we share screwing stories."

"I did not do anything like that last night and I can't tell you-"

"Stop the press, who is she?" asked Ric. Damon turned around and saw a pretty woman in her 20s enter the Grill. She seemed to be looking around for somebody.

"She's a looker, Ric. How about you go and introduce yourself?" It was the first time Stefan had spoken throughout the entire conversation.

Ric didn't get the chance before Jenna walked over to them.

"Which one of you is Damon Salvatore?" she asked the boys.

"I am," Damon said with one of his glorious smiles. He glanced at Ric and noticed he looked disappointed.

"Easy there, Ric. She's not the girl I met last night. What can I do for you miss-?"

"I'm Jenna Sommers. SHE sent me here." Jenna said with a wink

Damon didn't want to waste any more time. He got up and told the guys he'd be back in a minute. All of them stared at him as he walked to one of the corners of the grill with the strange woman.

"What does Elena say? Does she have a message for me?" Damon asked excitedly.

"Don't worry, she told me about your little arrangement. And let me tell you something mister—if you lead her on in any way or just use her for your own purposes, I will personally imcompasitate you in the worst kind of way." Jenna said in a fierce voice.

"Jenna, I have no intention of doing any of that with Elena. I love her so much and want to marry her. I know and understand the possible consequences but we're willing to risk it for our love. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. I promise I will take care of her and love her the way she deserves."

This seemed to ease Jenna's initial fears. "Alright, and I promise to keep this a secret. Elena trusts me and in turn, I will keep your secret. She says she wants to marry you and you to her. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her that I spoke with my friend and that the wedding will be this afternoon at 2 o'clock at the Mystic Church. Tell her to be there by then please," he told Jenna gently.

"I will relay the message, she'll be there."

"Thank you Jenna." Damon reached into his back pocket and pulled out some hundred-dollar bills. "I know this isn't much, but I really appreciate everything you've done for us. Please take this for yourself, it's the least I can do." Damon said gently.

"Mr. Salvatore, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist, but if you don't want to take it, could you do one of my friends a favor? My friend Alaric over there" he pointed him out to Jenna "if you could go meet him and possibly talk to him that would be great! You don't have to go out with him but I know for a fact that he's really interested in you" Damon figured the least he could do was help his friend hit it off with a girl.

"Alright, I think I can do that for you," Jenna smirked at him. She walked over to Alaric and wrote down her name and phone number for him before leaving the Grill.

Damon went to sit back down with the guys. He had a few grueling and long hours before his wedding to kill. And they were going to be the longest hours of his life…..


	8. Act 2 Scenes 3 and 4

**Act 2 Scenes 3 and 4**

Elena waited impatiently in her room in the Gilbert house. Her parents had gone out about an hour ago and she had sent Jenna out about a half hour later. Jenna had initially been shocked at the news of Elena's new love.

"_You what? A Salvatore?" Jenna almost shouted._

"_Shoosh, keep it down please Jenna. Yes, he is a Salvatore but we don't care about the feud. We love each other and he wants to marry me. He's so kind, sweet, loving—"_

"_Not to mention extremely handsome," Jenna commented slyly._

"_Exactly. He asked me to send a messenger to meet him at the Grill later today. He's supposed to have news about our upcoming wedding arrangement," Elena said excitedly._

"_Let me guess, you want me to go there to see what he has to say?" Jenna guessed._

"_Would you please?" Elena was practically begging Jenna._

"_I can't say I totally approve, but I will go for you. And you know I would never tell your parents. I like to think of myself as more than your aunt but one of your closest friends." Jenna said gently._

"_Yes, and thank you so much Jenna!" Elena said before Jenna walked out the door._

It had been almost two hours since then and Elena was getting very restless.

"How long does it take to walk to the Grill and back again? It's a small town, seriously!" she said before chucking a book she was restlessly trying to read into her closet.

Then she heard the front door open. Elena couldn't run down the stairs fast enough.

"Jenna! Where are you? What did Damon say?" she was practically bursting with excitement.

"Calm down Elena. I must say Damon is quite a gentleman; who would have thought huh?" Jenna seemed so calm when talking about the man who stole Elena's heart.

"Yes yes I know but what about our marriage? Did he say anything about that?" Elena was almost whining now.

"Alright, he said to tell you that he loves you and be at the Mystic Church at 2 o'clock this afternoon."

Elena started squealing in excitement. In an hour, she would become Mrs. Damon Salvatore! She rushed back up to her room to get ready.

One Hour Later

Damon was pacing back and forth in the front of the church. It was almost 2 o'clock and Elena hadn't arrived yet. He was starting to get nervous now. Maybe she got cold feet? What if she was in some type of accident?

"Settle down dear boy. She'll be here shortly, I'm sure of it," Elijah stated. He had been watching Damon pace for the last fifteen minutes and it was starting to make him dizzy.

"Now Damon before she gets here, please keep this in mind: marriage is a partnership only between two people madly in love. So don't screw this up—"

"Amen, amen. But nothing can compare to the happiness I will feel when she is finally mine and I am hers," Damon was getting some courage back.

Before Elijah could reply, Elena was running up the stairs and into the church. She was wearing a pure white dress that was knee-length and accentuated her natural curves and beautiful legs. He hair was up in a small bun in the back of her head but let a few strands down. To Damon she looked like an angel…..his angel.

Running like the wind Damon ran to Elena and embraced her. She returned the hug with eagerness to match his own and before both of them knew it, they were kissing passionately.

Elijah walked down the walkway and gently cleared his throat. The two parted and stared at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time we get on with the ceremony," Elijah stated with a gentle gaze.

Elena and Damon went up the walkway hand in hand after Elijah. Elijah began the ceremony but Damon and Elena barely heard him. Damon was too busy gazing at Elena with adoration and love. She smiled brightly back at Damon.

"Place this ring on Elena's finger, Damon, and say 'With this ring I thee wed'" Elijah said.

Placing the ring on Elena's left hand, Damon repeated him.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Now Elena, do the same for Damon."

Elena placed a bigger gold ring on Damon's hand and repeated the lines.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Do the two of you promise to love each other, honor, cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, til death do you part?" Elijah was anxious to get this over with.

"I do," said Damon with a smile on his face.

"I do," said Elena, looking into Damon's crystal blue eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Without any further hesitance, Damon and Elena kissed passionately. Neither of them wanted it to end.

Walking down the aisle to the exit Damon brought Elena into his embrace.

"I love you so much Elena. Or should I say Mrs. Salvatore?" he teased lightly.

"I love you too Damon, so much." Elena spoke back to him.

"Hey, how about I come to you tonight for our wedding night? I'll just climb up to your room again like I did last night? Would that be okay with you Elena?" Damon asked gently pressing kisses all over her face.

"Sounds perfect. I will see you tonight," Elena said to Damon, giving him one final kiss then gently starting to walk away. He started to do the same. Neither of them wanted to part from one another but knew it was inevitable.

Once Elena was out of sight, Damon sighed happily. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was only 4. With a few hours to kill Damon thought he might as well pass them hanging with his friends. Running to his car, he sped out of the parking lot and headed home to change.


	9. Act 3 Scene 1 Part 1

**Act 3 Scene 1 part 1**

Stefan, Alaric and Tyler were hanging out in the stands of the football field. It was their usual hang out. Few people knew about it especially in the summer time. The topic of the day for all of them was Damon's strange behavior over the last few days.

"Seriously, what's with Damon lately? He's been acting so strange today" Stefan commented out loud while messing with his Iphone. All of them were wondering the same thing. He showed up at the grill, talked to the strange woman, hung out a bit more, barely said anything then left again.

"Well, he certainly helped me obtain Jenna's cell phone number. She's a looker!" Alaric exclaimed excitedly. "Don't know why Damon's acting so strange though."

"I don't know but it's beginning to get on my nerves," Tyler said with disgust. He like Stefan was trying to fix a button on his phone.

Just then, Jeremy Gilbert appeared from around the corner of the high school. Following him were some of his druggie friends: Tony, Maria, Matt, and Henry.

"Well well, if it isn't the loser gang?" Jeremy asked slyly. The rest of his gang laughed loudly.

"What the hell do you want Gilbert? Didn't I already teach you a lesson yesterday?" Stefan asked in a bored tone.

"Don't push me Salvatore. It's not you I'm after; it's your idiot of a brother. He was at our party last night uninvited, dancing and making out with my cousin. That is unacceptable to me, so where is he?" Jeremy asked in the most unaggressive way he could. He was trying to ask nicely….at least the first time.

"As if I'll tell you anything, prick," Stefan growled. Jeremy's face darkened and turned a slight shade of red, signaling his barely contained rage.

"Aww, is wittle Gilbert getting angry?" Tyler voiced in a whining voice. The rest of his gang laughed.

"Do you guys take me for an idiot?" Jeremy was fuming by now.

"Most days yes," Tyler said smugly.

Just then, Damon drove up in his blue Ferrari. He was now dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, street clothes. Running up to the stands, he stopped noticing Jeremy and his gang.

"Jeremy, what's up?" Damon asked him politely. He knew Jeremy was Elena's cousin and now he was also related to Damon. Even though Jeremy didn't know it yet, Damon wanted to like him and didn't want to fight him but try to befriend him.

"That's all you have to say to me is 'What's up?' Who the hell do you think you are? You embarrassed my family last night! You came to our house uninvited for God knows what and you expect me to just let it all go?" Jeremy yelled at him.

Damon didn't say anything at first.

"Look Jeremy, I don't want to fight you. I have no ill intentions for you or your family," Damon was thinking about Elena at this point. "But please, let's just let bygones be bygones." He held out his hand for Jeremy to shake.

Jeremy just stared at his outstretched hand. Then without warning, he spit at Damon's feet then pushed him to the ground.

"Oh now you're in for it Salvatore! Trying to play nice won't work with me!" then Jeremy flipped out a blade from his back pocket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Tyler.

"Stay out of this Lockwood!" Jeremy shouted.

"Ty, it's okay, I'm fine," Damon said trying to get up and dust the dirt off his clothes.

Tyler, having witnessed this encounter, in turn became outraged at Jeremy but also bewildered at Damon's reaction. He knew Damon avoided the fighting but damn, he needed to get a backbone to at least fend Jeremy off!

He immediately jumped down from the stands.

"Look Gilbert, if you want a fight with someone then you deal with me!" Tyler shouted whipping out his own blade. The two of them started circling each other in the middle of the field.

"Guys stop it! I mean it, remember the mayor's warning!" Damon was shouting at the top of his lungs but his pleas went unheard.

Jeremy and Tyler started actually fist fighting. Blades in hand, both of them blocked some punches thrown by the other. It wasn't long before they were wrestling on the ground. Neither of their gangs dared interfere; they just stood there and watched, hoping that their person came out the winner. Only Damon was the one trying to get them to stop by putting himself in between them or trying to pry them apart.

"Guys! Enough! Stop it!"

Jeremy landed on Tyler with a loud _thud. _Tyler was suddenly still. Jeremy quickly got off of him; his face was badly bruised and his lip was bleeding. He looked down at his blade and there was blood on the tip. And it wasn't his. Motioning to his gang, they left quickly.

Tyler was gasping for breath and holding his side. Damon was trying to help him up.

"Tyler, what the hell man? Are you alright?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch, no big deal." Trying to make light of the situation as always. Tyler was always the jokester but he was still gasping for breath.

"Just breath man." Damon said with a smile. The rest of them were surrounding them.

Tyler was trying to mask his initial pain but was it was proving more difficult with every breath he took. He looked at Damon with a serious an somewhat angry expression.

"Why did you try to stop us?" Tyler asked aggressively.

"It was for the best, what the—"before Damon could finish his reply, Tyler gasped, laid down but his eyes remained open. And the light of life was fading from him quickly.

Stefan leaned over Tyler to see if he was breathing, then checked his pulse. He looked up at Damon with a horrified expression.

"Damon, Tyler is dead….."

Damon was stunned. Tyler was the one of all his buddies that he really knew. And he had died protecting Damon and his honor. The image of Elena was pushed aside as his mind was filled with a full force of rage…

_To be continued_


	10. Act 3 Scene 1 Part 2

**Act 3 Scene 1 Part 2**

Damon had never been so angry in his life. Staring down at Tyler's lifeless body made his own start running with adrenaline fueled by his rage at the loss of his best friend.

He felt in his back pocket. His knife was there. And he intended to use it.

"Where did Jeremy go?" he asked in a barely contained rageful whisper.

"I don't know. Look, Damon, you have a look in your eye, don't do anything stupid!" Stefan was shouting at the end of the sentence. But his words went unheard.

Damon ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He had nothing on his mind except to have Jeremy pay.

It didn't take him long to find him. Jeremy was walking away from the football field along with his gang.

"JEREMY!" Damon shouted at the top of his lungs.

Jeremy turned around slowly. The rest of his gang backed off then started running in different directions. They wanted nothing to do with the fighting, especially after they suspected Tyler had died at Jeremy's hand.

He stared at Damon then smiled.

"Well, did Lockwood croak? Kinda thought so but wasn't sure…"

"Jeremy, you're battle is with me; it's personal now!"

"Alright, they always want to do it the hard way…"Jeremy said in a bored tone but whisked his blade out at the same time.

"This shall determine that!" Damon said whipping out his own knife.

The two of them circled each other before attacking. Damon lunged at Jeremy with his full force. Damon was extremely larger than Jeremy; so much that Jeremy looked like a weakling compared to him. Damon crushed Jeremy to the ground but Jeremy reared back and punched Damon straight in the jaw.

This caused Damon to stumble backwards and hit the ground. Jeremy took the opportunity to get on top of him and repeatedly punch Damon in the face. Damon grabbed both his arms and tried to pry him off. Jeremy's blade managed to reach Damon's side and grazed him. He gave a yell and moved Jeremy so that he was the one beneath him.

And without hesitation…he plunged his blade into Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy gasped in pain and stumbled backwards. He fell on the ground and grasped his chest in pain; his breaths were coming out in short gasps. Then his eyes shut and his body lay still.

Damon dropped his blade in shock. He looked down at Jeremy's lifeless body and couldn't help but tell how much he looked like Elena….

Elena!

What had he done? He had killed Elena's cousin! She would surely hate him now! What would the mayor do to him? What would his punishment be?

"Damon, get out of here now! The police were called, they'll be here soon! What the hell-why are you just standing there?" shouted Stefan in his ear before pushing Damon toward his Ferrari.

Damon came to his senses and immediately got in and drove off.

Soon there were squad cars surrounding the football field and school. Stefan and Alaric were seated on one of the benches being questioned by officers. Then the mayor's car pulled up.

Stepping out, the mayor looked at the two body bags that were being loaded into the ambulance. His face showed no expression but inside he was tearing apart. His son was dead! He tried to put business above family but it was a fine line in this situation.

"What happened here?" he asked a nearby officer.

"Same old between the Gilberts and Salvatores but deadlier. Jeremy Gilbert attacked and killed your son Tyler. Then Damon ran off after Jeremy, attacked, and killed him. I'm so sorry, Mayor," the officer replied sympathetically.

Mayor Lockwood was stunned into silence. Damon had never been one of the fighting ones on the Salvatore side. That was usually his brother Stefan.

"Thank you, that will be all," he told the officer before walking up to Alaric.

"Alaric, you're a reasonable man. Could you please tell me exactly what happened here today?"

"Sir, we were just hanging out when Jeremy showed up. He wanted Damon for some reason then Damon showed up. He tried to befriend Jeremy but Jeremy got angry. Tyler stepped up and started fighting him. Damon tried to stop them but Jeremy stabbed Tyler….then left. We didn't think anything was wrong….but then Tyler wouldn't move. Damon was outraged and ran after Jeremy. I guess they fought and Damon killed him," Alaric was almost whispering toward the end. He never knew Damon had that violence in him.

"Thank you Alaric," the mayor said before turning around and noticing Grayson and Miranda Gilbert walking toward him.

"What happened here? Where's Jeremy?" Miranda asked frantically.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Jeremy is dead. He killed my son then Damon Salvatore killed him," he couldn't be mad at the rest of the Gilberts. He knew Jeremy was trouble on his own and didn't blame Miranda and Grayson. They were close friends of his.

"Oh my God!" Miranda cried then turned to Grayson and started crying into his chest.

"I hope you have Damon arrested and executed!" shouted Grayson.

"Better yet, I'll push the needle into him myself!" Miranda shouted through her tears.

"It's more complicated than that. Damon killed Jeremy defending my son while Jeremy murdered him in cold blood. I can't give Damon the death penalty," the mayor spoke calmly.

"Well what do you plan on doing about it then?" asked Grayson.

"You'll see," Mayor Lockwood said before turning to the crowd that had formed. All eyes were on him as he spoke and the flashes of news cameras were going off like crazy.

"Due to the facts given to me, Jeremy Gilbert is guilty of murdering my son Tyler Lockwood. Damon Salvatore took it upon himself to avenge Tyler's death by murdering Jeremy. Due to this fact, the law would have required the life of Jeremy. But due to Damon's rash behavior, I must punish him. From this moment on, Damon Salvatore is banished from Mystic Falls. If he is found in the city limits starting tomorrow morning, he will face death."


	11. Act 3 Scene 2

**Act 3 Scene 2 **

Elena paced her room. She was excited for Damon to come to her tonight. She was excited to see her new husband and losing…her virginity. She had always imagined she would lose it to the man she loved…..Damon was that man. With every waiting minute and hour that passed, the more excited and nervous she became. But then she thought, "This is Damon, the love of my life. He won't be embarrassed and neither will I. He loves me, my soul, personality, and body. And I love him with all my heart." Nothing could stop Elena's unbound happiness.

She walked back out into the hall to check the clock for the 50th time that afternoon just when Jenna walked through the door. Her face was pale and she didn't seem to notice Elena.

"Oh my gosh, Jenna what happened? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" she cried before running down the stairs until she was standing right in front of Jenna.

"He's dead," Jenna said in a gasp.

"Who's dead? What are you talking about?" Elena cried.

"He's dead," Jenna repeated in the same shocking gasp.

Elena started to think the worst. Was her beloved Damon dead? What happened? Her heart was beginning to break; her chest felt like it would explode with grief at any minute.

"Is Damon dead?" Elena asked on the verge of tears.

Jenna looked at her in a moment of anger. Then that anger abruptly turned back into grief.

"No _he's_ not dead," Jenna informed her.

Relief washed over Elena with such a force that her head started to spin.

"Thank God! But who died?" that Elena asked again. She was beginning to get impatient.

"Jeremy is dead. Damon was the person who killed him. He is banished from Mystic Falls," Jenna said in a small voice while she sat in a chair in the kitchen.

"WHAT? Damon killed Jeremy? How did….it's not possible, Damon is the sweetest man I've ever met. He would never do that!" cried Elena as her own tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Jeremy killed Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son. Apparently he was Damon's best friend and he tried to break up their fight. Jeremy killed Tyler then Damon killed Jeremy in retaliation," explained Jenna.

There were no words to explain Elena's agony at that moment. And she had mixed feelings. Damon was the sweetest man she had ever met and she didn't think he was capable of killing anyone! And he was the one who killed her beloved cousin.

"Oh I can't believe there was a serpent heart hidden beneath such a beautiful face. He's a damned ruffian, vile villain…." Elena was crying out every insult in the book.

"All men are the same. No trust, honor, anything! Shame on Damon and I hope he goes to Hell!" shouted Jenna suddenly. It was the first real anger she had ever shown throughout the whole conversation.

At this Elena became furious.

"Don't ever say that about Damon ever again!" then she realized she had been insulting him as well. "There's a good reason why Damon did what he did. My God, I was such a beast to insult and hurt him with my words just now."

"Are you going to defend the man who killed your cousin?" asked Jenna with shock.

"Will I speak ill of the man who is also my husband? Damn this whole situation. I know Jeremy…if Damon hadn't defended himself Jeremy would have surely killed him. Jeremy died and not Damon. This is good news right?" Elena asked with a glimmer of hope.

Then she remembered the other news and a new batch of fresh tears formed in her eyes and started running down her cheeks to replace the old ones.

"Damon is banished. He can never come see me every night like he promised. We can never be together ever again…." Elena fell to the ground in obvious emotional pain.

Jenna felt bad for Elena. She knew Elena's logic was right-Jeremy was violent by nature and would have killed Damon. Damon had never been part of the fighting but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"There's still hope Elena. I'll go find Damon for you; I have a feeling I know where he's hiding now. I'll make sure he visits you tonight."

Elena looked up at Jenna then looked down at her hand. She had a promise ring that her mother had given her when she was younger. Engraved on the inside were the words "I Love You." Damon needed to know that she still loved him with all her heart.

Taking the ring off, she motioned to Jenna. "Please give this ring to Damon and send my love. I want him to see me one last time. I'll be in my room." And with that Elena stood up and went upstairs.

Jenna looked up at her then grabbed her car keys. She needed to find Damon and quickly. It would be dark soon.


	12. Act 3 Scene 3

**Act 3 Scene 3**

Damon lay upon a cot in Elijah's room, his wounds already bandaged. He had his arm covering his eyes trying to cover up his tears of despair. Waiting for Elijah to return with his sentence was making him more restless. He was afraid of what it would be but mostly he was afraid of Elena's reaction. She probably hated him and never wanted to see him again. He couldn't live without her and if that was her reaction, he would gladly welcome death.

Suddenly Elijah appeared out in the hallway saying, "Damon where are you? Come out here, I need to tell you something!"

Damon wiped his eyes as best he could and walked into the hallway, looking at Elijah. Elijah noticed his face was streaked with tears.

"Elijah….what did Mayor Lockwood say? What is my punishment?" Damon asked.

"Mayor Lockwood took pity on you. He knows you defended his son during the fight and he knows Jeremy started it. So he pardoned you due to both families involved but….."

"But what?" Damon asked fearfully.

"You will never be allowed in Mystic Falls ever again. You have been banished," Elijah said gloomily.

"Banished! I'd rather die!" Damon exclaimed sitting back down and covering his face with his hands.

Elijah couldn't believe Damon's reaction. How could he be so selfish?

"What? How can you be so ungrateful? The Mayor could easily have sentenced you to death but no, he decided to take pity on you and just banish you! This is a gift and you can't see it?" Elijah said angrily.

"I can't live anywhere else but Mystic Falls! Elena is here, my family is here, my life is here!" Damon was wailing inconsolably by now.

"Do you have any idea how ungrateful you're being?" Elijah asked quickly losing his patience with Damon.

"I can't stand to be away from Elena! I would rather die than live away from seeing her beautiful smile every day. Every little creature may grace her presence but I cannot! This is torture and certainly not mercy!" Damon cried.

"I'm trying to explain things to you, why can't you see the bright side of this situation?" questioned Elijah exasperated.

"You can't talk about what you don't feel. If you were in my position, Elena the love of your life, not even two hours married and banished like me then you can talk. Until then stop your talking, it doesn't do me any good!"

By now Damon is crying so hard he can't stand. He sits on the floor, hugs his knees and rocks back and forth as he cries loudly.

Just when Elijah was about to reprimand him once again, there is a knock on his door.

"Damon, hide again, quickly!" Elijah exclaimed.

Damon didn't move but lay on the ground, hiding his crying face in his arms.

"God what the hell is with you!" said Elijah as he walked to the door. "I'm coming, hold on a moment!"

When he reached the door, he looked through the peephole. It was Jenna. Immediately he opened the door for her.

"I've come on behalf of Elena. Where is Damon?" she asked him.

"Ugh, over there on the ground drunk on his own tears," Elijah said sadly as Jenna stepped into the living room. When she saw Damon wailing on the floor pitifully, she knelt down beside him.

"Stand up if you're a man. If for nothing else for Elena's sake!"

Damon stopped crying enough to sit up fully. "Jenna!"

She stared at him sadly before she spoke. "Well I can already tell you're taking the news well" she said sarcastically.

"Elena? How is Elena? Does she think I'm a terrible murderer? Does she never want to see me again? Please for the love of God tell me!" he cried.

"Easy Damon, easy. Actually, Elena hasn't said much of anything. But she has been calling and crying for you. Her parents think she hates you but she doesn't. She loves you so much despite what has happened; she wants to see you tonight."

At this news Damon calmed down somewhat. He wiped the rest of his tears away and stood up.

"Damon, listen to me. I know banished seems terrible but it's better than death. If you kill yourself or if you had been killed, it would destroy Elena. Look, go to Elena tonight. Spend your wedding night with her but don't stay too late. Leave early in the morning before anyone notices you. Then maybe later I can convince Mayor Lockwood to welcome you back and your marriage will be announced. Then you may return to a happier life here. Until then just stay in a town near here and I'll be in touch," Elijah spoke calmly.

"And here's a ring Elena wanted you to have," said Jenna giving Damon the ring Elena asked her to give him. Damon read the words I Love You engraved on the inside and was instantly comforted. He unhooked his chain necklace from around his neck and hung the ring on it before putting it back on.

"I feel so much better now thanks to this," he said while standing up and looking for his jacket. Jenna had already started out to her car, which was parked next to Damon's. Before Damon could leave, Elijah pulled him aside.

"Just lay low for awhile. I'll contact you if anything comes up. But for now go to Elena. She needs you now." Damon hugged his friend then jumped out to his car. He was going to meet his love one last time.

While Elijah had been comforting Damon, his own views were skeptical. He looked up toward the sky as the sound of a thunder clap loomed overhead. It was going to storm in a few minutes.

This whole situation was a big mess! He didn't know what was going to fix it but he had to hope for the best…..


	13. Act 3 Scene 4

**Act 3 Scene 4**

Elena sat on her bed just staring at the wall. Tears were pouring silently down her cheeks. She barely acknowledged the sound of the rain outside her window. Her thoughts were a million miles away; would Damon come to her tonight? Would she ever see him again? She had forgiven him for killing Jeremy, why wasn't he here?

At that same moment, Damon slowly climbed up the small ladder to Elena's bedroom. He was soaked down to the bone from the rain but barely noticed. His only concern was Elena. Was she okay? Was she ever going to forgive him for what he had done? He didn't think he'd survive if she didn't. Jenna said that she did, but he was still apprehensive.

He climbed up the wall and stepped onto her balcony. The window was open so he quietly crept inside. He saw her sitting on her bed staring at the wall in front of her. His heart ached to see her in such pain; he slowly crept inside her room one-step at a time.

Elena heard wet footsteps behind her and immediately turned around. She saw Damon, the man she loved, her husband, and the killer of her cousin standing before her. More tears eased their way down her face as she stood up and walked toward him.

It broke Damon's heart to see her cry and the fact that he was the one who caused it. He came forward and hugged her tightly trying to take away some of her pain. She immediately embraced him and slowly looked up at him through her tears. He looked at her and his eyes revealed deep regret and sorrow.

Suddenly she kissed him, hard. He immediately returned the kiss and picked her up bridal style, leading them toward her bed. He lay her down gently and stood above her before leaning down and kissing her eyes, cheeks, and lips.

Elena noticed his bruised cheek and bandaged stomach. Gently touching him, her concerned eyes looked into his silently asking him if he was alright. His nod toward her said that he was okay.

Somewhere in the midst of all the kissing, Damon shed his wet clothes as well as Elena's. He gazed at her body in wonder. Elena looked up at his eyes nervously expecting to see disgust, but she saw nothing in his eyes but love and complete devotion. Covering Elena's body with his own, he looked at her to see if what he was doing was okay. She nodded her head and he entered her slowly.

A gentle sob escaped her lips as her maidenhead was broken. He looked at her with concern but she nodded her head telling him to continue. He kissed her tears away then her lips with passion as he started slowly thrusting into her warm body. The passion and love between the two was exquisite. The room filled with soft moans and sighs and more love than the entire world put together.

Unbeknownst to the lovers consummating their love upstairs, neither knew what arrangement was happening _downstairs_.

_**At that Same Moment**_

Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were in the living room. Miranda sat on the couch next to Mason, who had come to check on Elena. He had brought flowers with him in the hopes of cheering her up.

"Elena was too distraught to come downstairs to greet you tonight. Maybe she will be better tomorrow," Miranda said apologetically to Mason.

"That's perfectly alright, Mrs. Gilbert. I totally understand. You're not the only ones who have lost family today. My nephew Tyler is dead as well. Please understand that we do not hold your family responsible. Jeremy was a messed up kid," Mason said gently and sadly.

"She loved her cousin Jeremy dearly. But you are right; Jeremy did what he wanted in a very angry way and that got him killed," Grayson said quietly before he took a huge swig of his whiskey.

"These sad times are no good for courtship or wooing," Mason said sadly.

Grayson, with his drink in his hand, looked at Mason as if he was a new species discovered for the first time.

"Mason, would you consider marrying my daughter?"

"Excuse me, sir?" Mason asked surprised.

"Would you like to marry Elena? As soon as possible if that's convenient. It will cheer her up immensely! Yes, this is perfect! With Elena happily married she won't have time to dwell on her sadness!" Grayson exclaimed as he worked himself up into a drunken frenzy.

"Sir, I don't-"

Grayson eyed him sharply.

"Sir, I would love to marry your daughter," Mason said with happiness.

"Great, how about we make the wedding day Thursday? Wednesday is too soon to prepare everything, so how about Thursday? This arrangement may mend any hardship between the Lockwoods and the Gilberts!"

"Thursday would be great!" Mason exclaimed loudly.

Miranda gave Grayson a hesitant look, but then joined Grayson and Mason in a toast. Maybe marrying Mason the sooner the better would be good for Elena to take away her sorrow. But she knew her daughter would not be so easily swayed…


	14. Act 3 Scene 5

Act 3 Scene 5

Soft rays of moonlight came from the window, lighting up the couple still entwined on the bed. Peaceful sleep was upon their faces. Damon held Elena to his side, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Damon was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, remembering where he was. He turned his focus back to Elena who stirred on his side. He smiled remembering their wedding night together. He had killed a member of her family and she still forgave him and loved him.

Heavy sorrow filled his soul when he remembered the Mayor's punishment. Banished or death if found in the town. He couldn't stand to leave Elena but Elijah was right: banished was better than death.

Kissing Elena softly on the forehead then repeatedly on her cheeks and lips, he gently moved out from under her and placed her on the warm bed, wincing slightly when he felt the pain of his grazed stomach. Hugging her to him one last time, he quietly got out of bed to find his discarded clothes.

Elena stirred when she no longer felt the warmth of Damon's body against hers. She opened her eyes to find him putting on his jeans. She smiled when her heart soared in her chest remembering the love they shared last night. She sighed contentedly.

Damon heard her and immediately looked back at her.

"Are you leaving so soon? It's not even morning yet" Elena sighed pulling him in closer for a hug. He looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid it is morning my love. You know I don't want to leave you; but I have no choice…" he broke off suddenly getting tears in his eyes.

"It's not morning, I know it! So stay, please…," she sighed in between kisses.

Damon couldn't deny her. He threw the sheet she had around her chest away from her, joined her back in bed and caressed her.

"Then let me be taken! Let me die if that is what you want. Death is welcome to me as long as I have you!" He began kissing her in earnest as if she was his life and without her touch he would disappear from this earth altogether.

Amidst the kisses, Elena's eyes shot open at the mention of death. She quickly pushed Damon off her to get into her nightgown.

"It is morning! God, you must go before the police find you" she exclaimed as she handed Damon his shirt. He looked at her with surprise then agreement.

When he had all his clothes back on, Elena opened her window that led to the balcony. Once both of them went out onto it, Damon turned to look at her. He could tell she was on the verge of falling apart but was holding it together for his sake. He knew if she broke down now then he would never leave her side. He took both her hands and held them tightly to his chest before kissing each of them.

"One final hug and kiss and I'll go" and the two of them hugged each other will all their might. Damon then leaned forward to kiss her hair, face, then her lips.

"Do you think we will ever see each other again?" she asked with apprehension.

"Why would you even ask such a silly question? Of course we'll see each other again. Sooner than you think" he said with determination. Elena looked at him with sorrow in her eyes but kissed him again. It was as if she was holding onto something that would keep her going until she did see Damon again.

"Farewell" he said then climbed down the ladder. Once on the ground he looked up at her, smiled and blew a kiss, then was off. However, once he was out of ear and eyeshot he let the tears fall. Who was he kidding? He didn't know if he was going to see Elena, his wife, ever again. That scared him. By the time he got to his car and drove off into the sunrise, the tears had stopped but the fear hadn't. Somewhere Damon had a strange sense of death looming over his future…

**Later that Morning**

Elena lay upon her bed as the tears she had so desperately tried to hold back now pushed forward with a force. They grew when she still smelled his scent on her pillows and sheets. It was pure torture to just be away from her lover. She didn't know how she was going to survive days, weeks, months…even years not seeing him.

There was a knock on Elena's door. Wiping her eyes the best she could, she invited the person in.

It was her mother who came and sat down beside her.

"Are you still upset over Jeremy's death?" asked Miranda pushing a strand of Elena's hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I'm going to miss Jeremy terribly. His death causes me so much pain," said Elena in return. _Yeah, like she was going to miss Jeremy, her evil brute of a cousin._

"Well, maybe you weep more knowing that the villain who killed him still lives," Miranda spoke with a hint of rage.

Had Elena been discovered? Before she could panic, "What villain do you mean, mother?" she asked.

"That villain Damon Salvatore! I wish to send somebody who knows where he lives to poison him and give him the death he deserves!" Her mother wasn't really talking to anybody but herself at this point.

"Yes, I wish to get my hands on that Damon Salvatore," Elena said in a whisper. _Yes, I'll hold him in my arms and he and I will stay in embrace forever._

"Well, enough with the revenge thoughts. I have happier news for you Elena."

"What news is that, mother?"

"Your father is a very good man. He has arranged for you to marry Mason Lockwood on Thursday! Isn't that exciting! It's just what you need to get your mind off your sorrow!" Miranda exclaimed excitedly.

Elena was in shock. She couldn't and didn't want to marry Mason. She was already married to Damon and she would never break that vow.

"Marriage, so soon? Mother I can't marry Mason Lockwood! I don't even like him! How can father be so selfish?" Elena cried.

Miranda was surprised at Elena's reaction. She thought Elena would be thrilled. Her husband would not be happy to hear this.

Speaking of which, Grayson decided to come in at that very moment.

"Well wife, have you told Elena the good news?"

"I have but she doesn't want him. She doesn't want the marriage you've prepared for her to happen at all." Miranda said apologetically.

Elena just sat on her bed staring straight ahead. Grayson couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? You mean to tell me you, Elena, my beloved daughter, doesn't want to obey me! I've prepared a lovely arrangement for her and she doesn't even want it! How ungrateful! My brat doesn't want the things I give her!" Grayson was so furious he could barely think straight.

"Father, it's not that I don't appreciate you but I just think I'm not ready for marriage just yet," Elena tried to reason with her father calmly. He didn't seem to have heard a word she said.

"Ungrateful! You know what, if you don't want this marriage then you can hang, beg, starve, die in the streets for all I care! If you don't show up to the wedding Thursday then don't bother coming home!" shouted Grayson before exciting the room.

Elena had tears running down her face yet again that morning. She looked at her mother for support but didn't find any.

"Mother, please ask him to at least delay the marriage for a month….a week? Or if you don't then make another coffin to be put next to Jeremy in the Gilbert crypt!"

Her mother didn't say anything at first. She was shocked at Grayson's outburst as well but knew she couldn't defy him.

"Don't talk to me about it because I won't anything. Do as you want, I'm done with you," then without a glance back, she left the room.

Jenna had been in her room on the other side and had heard the whole thing. After Elena's parents left she went to see Elena. She had never seen her so distraught and alone in her life.

"Elena, honey, are you alright? I heard everything."

"I can't marry Mason! I'm married to Damon, it's not possible. But father has threatened to disown me!" Elena cried. Her options were very few and not very uplifting.

"Jenna, everything just got so complicated! Damon is gone for God knows how long and my parents are forcing me to marry Mason! What am I going to do? I'm married to Damon and I refuse to enter another marriage! Ever! I love Damon…."

"I know sweetie, but maybe you could consider this second marriage? Damon is gone for a good long time like you said and this marriage will excel your first. Damon's a dishcloth compared to the handsome Mason." Jenna spoke calmly.

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jenna had helped her marry Damon and now she was insulting him? This revelation came as a shock to her…..but she knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to get dressed and go see Elijah. Tell my mother and father I will be out," she spoke calmly…too calmly.

"Of course Elena, this is a wise decision," Jenna said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Elena had an idea of what she had to do. If Elijah couldn't help her stop this second marriage or bring her to her beloved Damon then she would gladly die.


	15. Act 4 Scene 1

**Act 4 Scene 1**

"She weeps for Jeremy's death so much that her father is afraid for her health. And in his wisdom, he wants our marriage to come sooner than originally planned."

"I understand Mason. This must have come as quite a shock to you as well as Elena; so much to deal with," Elijah said as he and Mason walked on the sidewalk outside. They had been discussing Thursday's wedding plans and Elijah was wanted to do the ceremony. He was also trying to stay calm; if people found out that he had married Elena and Damon then Mason and Elena as well…well, it would mean a significant amount of trouble for him.

When they walked back into the church, Elena stood at the altar in a black dress and a small black hat with a veil covering her face. She turned around and was shocked when she saw Mason.

"It's nice to see you, my lady and my wife," Mason smiled politely.

Elena didn't say anything at first before she turned to Elijah.

"Can I see you now Elijah or should I come back later?"

"You can see me now, miss." Turning to Mason, he spoke, "Mason, we must have this time alone. I'm sure Elena wants to speak with me in private."

"Of course." Turning to Elena, he said, "Well Elena, I guess I will see you Thursday morning for our wedding. Til then, keep this kiss as a token of my affection." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

Elena pretended to smile but inside she was going insane. After Mason left, Elijah led her into the back room of the church then she burst into tears.

"Elijah, I can't marry Mason! I refuse! I'm married to Damon! You joined our hearts and souls in holy matrimony and I refuse to break that vow! Please help me get out of this…or if you don't or can't, I'll help it myself," she said before pulling out a gun and holding it to her head. She had taken it from her father's gun cabinet. It wasn't that hard to break into when no one was home.

"Hold it Elena! Put the gun down please!" he shouted.

"Don't be too long to speak, I long to die if what you tell me can't help my situation at all!" she shouted back before cocking the gun

"Wait! I do have a possible solution!" Elijah was trying everything he could to make sure she didn't go through with her plan. Elena slowly lowered the gun and he snatched it from her.

He went over to one of his drawers in the back. He pulled out what he was looking for and held it up to the light.

It was a vial of bluish purple liquid.

"This is something I got from one of my botanist friends in South America. He tested it a few times on people for medicinal purposes. It makes the taker seem like they are dead. Their heart stops beating, their breathing ceases, and their bodies run cold. But the effects wear off in about 24 hours."

Elena gazed at the liquid with wonder.

"I want you to go home and agree to this new marriage. On the night before the wedding, Wednesday night, take this vial when you're in bed. You'll be in this dead-like state for 24 hours. When you wake up, you'll be in the Gilbert crypt. In the meantime, I'll send a message to Damon and let him know of our plans. He'll come back in the dead of night to the crypt as you're waking up…and you and he will take off from there. You will be with your Damon once and for all."

Elena didn't say anything at first; she was initially afraid of waking up in the crypt surrounded by dead bodies. However, being with her Damon forever was going to be well worth it.

Taking the precious liquid from Elijah's hand, she pocketed it in her purse.

"I'll do it."

"Good. I'll send a message to Damon immediately. I know where he's hiding. Have courage, my dear," were his last words to her before she headed out.

God, he hoped this plan worked. If it didn't, all their lives would be at risk.


	16. Act 4 Scenes 2,3,4

**Act 4 Scenes 2, 3, and 4**

Elena went home after her meeting with Elijah feeling confident in his plan. When she came through the front door, her father was in his study looking at some papers. He looked up from his papers at her.

"Father, I'm terribly sorry for the way I reacted earlier. Jeremy's death was such a big shock to me that more news just made me lose it. I'd love to marry Mason." Elena lied through her teeth.

Grayson got up and hugged her.

"I'm happy at this change of heart, Elena. Mason will make a fine husband. You just wait, you'll forget all about your grief over her cousin's death," he assured her.

"Yes father." She said before leaving upstairs to go to her room, the bottle of liquid firmly in her hands.

**Wednesday Night**

Elena was getting ready for bed in her room. The wedding was taking place tomorrow afternoon and everyone was getting ready for it. The food preparations were being finalized, the church was being decorated, and Elena's dress was perfect.

Just as she was about to get into bed, her mother came into the room.

"Hello darling. Are you nervous at all?" she asked her, taking the brush from Elena's hand and brushing her hair for her.

"No, I'm excited," Elena smiled as she lied. She had lost her virginity to her true husband a few days ago. Of course, she wasn't worried; she would be with him soon.

"Well, get some rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow," she smiled, looking at Elena through the mirror.

"Yes mom. I'll see you later."

As her mother was leaving, Elena turned around.

"Farewell. God knows when we shall meet again," she smiled sadly.

Her mother looked at her then smiled before she shut the door.

Getting into bed, Elena pulled out the bottle of purple liquid Elijah had given her.

"Well Damon, here's to our love. I will see you soon," then she poured the mysterious liquid down her throat.

She almost coughed but resisted. Then she felt dizzy and lightheaded. She lay her head on her pillow before she closed her eyes and everything went black…

**The Next Morning**

Jenna knocked on Elena's door. It was 8 a.m., time for her to help Elena get ready for the wedding.

"Elena, sweetie, are you up? Today's the day…" she spoke softly. When Elena didn't answer the door, she opened the door and was thankful it was unlocked. When she walked in, she saw Elena still sound asleep on her bed.

"Elena! Time to get up, you lazy girl. Oh well, I guess you need your rest because I doubt Mason will let you sleep much tonight," she joked. Elena still didn't move.

Shaking her lightly, Jenna noticed she was cold to the touch. A feeling of dread washed over her when she felt for Elena's pulse. There was none.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!" Jenna screams alerted the rest of the house. Miranda and Grayson immediately rushed up the stairs and into Elena's room.

"What's all the commotion?" Grayson asked.

"It's Elena! She's dead! She's not breathing or moving!" Jenna screamed.

Grayson checked her pulse. Sure enough, there was nothing. Miranda started screaming and crying. Grayson reached over to hug her tightly while holding back his own tears.

"Call 911 then Elijah at the church," he ordered one of the servants.

It took the paramedics 5 minutes to get there then Elijah arrived shortly afterward.

The paramedics put Elena in a body bag and told her parents they would be taking her to the family crypt. The cause of death was ruled a sudden heart attack or stroke.

Elijah spoke to the parents.

"I know this was a shock to you. But know that the Lord works in mysterious ways and maybe he was ready for Elena," Elijah spoke calmly.

Miranda and Grayson left to get some coffee to calm their nerves and Elijah took the opportunity to take the empty bottle from the bed before the paramedics got back.

He seriously hoped this plan worked.


	17. Act 5 Scene 1

Act 5 Scene 1

News spread like wildfire around Mystic Falls about Elena Gilbert's death. No one knew what to think; Elena was so young and no one understood it.

The funeral was held that afternoon by order of the Mayor. All of Mystic Falls was there including Alaric Saltzman. Damon had contacted him a few days ago to explain his whole situation. He knew that Damon married Elena the same day he killed Jeremy. He was shocked at this new, but Damon swore him to secrecy. And he couldn't back out on that promise.

But now Damon's beloved Elena was dead. Alaric had no knowledge that she was just faking it.

Immediately after the funeral, Alaric got in his car.

Alaric drove through breakneck speed all the way from Mystic Falls to the rural area surrounding the small town. He knew Damon was staying in a small cabin in the forest. It took him twenty minutes to get there with the speed he was going. He knew he must have broken at least ten different traffic laws but at the moment, he didn't care. He needed to tell Damon the bad news.

When he reached the cabin, he saw Damon leaning against the railing. He seemed to be staring off into space until Ric pulled up.

**Damon's POV**

When Ric pulled up, I was so excited. He would have news about Mystic Falls and how my lovely Elena was doing. I ran up to Alaric and hugged him but he didn't return the hug. Oh well, as long as I was able to hear from my Elena nothing could stop my happiness.

"Ric, dude, what's up? How's Elena? Did you see her? Is she well?" he asked quickly. Damn it, he wanted answers!

Alaric just stared at him. He seemed unable to form any words whatsoever. Then he finally looked at me and said,

"She's not doing so well, man" he said with a frown and started rubbing his neck nervously.

"Why? Is she sick? What's wrong?" I exclaimed loudly. I couldn't take it if something was wrong with her. Damn the law, I would be by her side in a heartbeat despite our family's feud and the Mayor's judgment.

"No Damon, she….she's…she's dead!" Alaric exclaimed suddenly.

The world stopped spinning…my heart stopped. My world shattered and I couldn't even hear what Ric was trying to say to me afterwards. Some things like "maybe it's for the best….have no reason to return." All I knew was that my reason for living and existing in this world was gone forever.

I took a couple steps away from Ric. He came forward trying to offer some support but I pushed him away. Tears filled my eyes and started rolling down my cheeks but I didn't even notice.

"She…she would never take her own life…she wouldn't!" Damon cried in shock.

Suddenly I pushed past Alaric, stood on the passenger's side of his car, and turned to look at him.

"Get in and drive back!"

"No, Damon, this is a bad idea…You're banished, remember?"

"GET IN AND DRIVE!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just…please" he pleaded. He started formulating a plan and was going to stick to it with or without his help. He would not live in a world where there was no Elena.

Alaric sighed, walked over to his car and got inside. Damon immediately followed suit. On the drive back to Mystic Falls, Alaric occasionally glanced over at Damon. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks but he had a determined look about him that gave Alaric a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Small Gas Station outside of Town**

Damon slowly got out of the car. He had changed into his hoodie and kept the hood up to hide his hair. His face was hidden behind some sunglasses. No one would recognize him now. He had asked Alaric to keep the engine running.

He walked inside slowly. There was a man at the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yes. I need, uh, something not found on the market," Damon leaned in slowly to prove his point.

"Uh…I'm sorry sir but I can't help you," the attendant said a little too quickly, looking around.

"I promise you I'm no cop. I just need a vial of the pure poison I hear you sell to certain…hitmen or people who need to be 'taken care of'" Being a Salvatore, one did hear rumors of such things done in the shadows.

"Sir, are you really asking me for-"

"You heard me. Now do you have it or not?" Damon asked a little too pushy.

Looking around, the attendant looked at Damon and motioned with his finger to follow him to the back. Once they entered the back room, the attendant rummaged through a shelving unit and pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

"This is the strongest poison known to man. If one should drink the whole thing, it would finish them off in minutes."

Handing the man a bundle of 100-dollar bills, Damon took the vial, thanked him and left. Alaric was waiting in the car, looking at him as if to say "What the hell are you doing?"

"Drive to Mystic Falls." Damon spoke with authority once he was inside the car.

"Whatever it is you're planning Damon, I beg you to reconsider-"

"I've made up my mind, Alaric. Please just drive me to the Gilbert crypt. I want to see Elena one last time."

Alaric, thinking he just wanted to see her and give her a last goodbye then leave, he put the car in gear and headed for town.

Damon fingered the vial in his pocket. Soon Elena, we will be together soon.


	18. Act 5 Scenes 2 and 3

_**This is the death scene for both characters so be forewarned. I kind of adapted the death scene from the 1996 movie version with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. I don't own that scene, if that's an issue. So enjoy!**_

**Act 5 Scenes 2 and 3**

Elijah waited on his front porch for news from Damon, confirming the plans for tonight. Every minute that ticked by without news was not a good one.

Elijah sighed before he caught sight of a car in the distance. It was the FedEx truck.

The man stopped in front of Elijah's house and got out. He was carrying the letter he had sent to Damon. Not Good!

"Well, was Damon there?" Elijah asked the man.

"The cabin was deserted; I couldn't find anybody there," the man spoke before handing the letter to Elijah and leaving.

This was not good at all! Damon didn't know about the plans tonight and God knows if he had heard the news from town. He had to get to Damon right away!

**The Gilbert Crypt**

Alaric's car pulled up on the small road in the cemetery. Damon grabbed a flashlight before getting out from the passenger side while Alaric got out from the driver's side. Damon walked over to him with a hard expression. He pulled out his wallet and handed him some money.

"This is for all your help Ric, and thank you for keeping my secret. I will ask that you please leave me now. I want to be alone with Elena," he spoke with sadness and to Alaric this felt like a goodbye.

"Damon, I don't want your money and I beg you to reconsider-"

"My mind's made up Ric. If I can't be with her in life, then I will be in death. Now leave me please," and with that he headed inside the Gilbert crypt.

Alaric stood still in horror. 'I need to warn Elijah and the mayor' he thought before he got into his car and drove away.

It didn't take Damon long to get into the Gilbert crypt. He held a flashlight up as he searched through the old tombs. He searched through all the dead Gilberts and stopped when he came upon his love. Her body was hidden underneath a long veil. Putting the flashlight down in an upright position to see her, he gazed at her lovingly. He had missed her so much!

She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her shiny brown hair was beautiful and she didn't look at all pale like death was-her skin was fresh and glowing. How could that be?

He stooped down until he was level with her. He slowly pulled the veil off her body; as he gazed at her tears came to his eyes.

"My love...you look more beautiful than ever…even in death. You predicted something like this might happen. But He can't keep us apart...I'm still going to join you." He lay down against her body and held her close to him. He looked down at her in surprise. She felt warm! Then he thought he was just imagining it.

"'Why art thou yet so fair?'" he spoke one of Romeo's famous lines ever.

He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes like a waterfall. He hugged her close to him and sobbed. When he finally calmed down enough, he took the ring she had given him from around the necklace on his neck and placed it on her finger. The words I Love You gleamed in the dim light.

Kissing her and looking at her one last time, he savored her beauty one before looking down and getting out the vial of poison.

He didn't notice her hand move slightly.

Taking the top off, he looked up and with a deep breath, downed the poison in one gulp. A hand reached up and touched his cheek.

Gasping both from the effects of the poison and shock, he turned to look deep into the doe eyes of his lover. Her smile faltered when she noticed his face red from crying.

"Damon, what's wrong? I'm alive!" she exclaimed. Damon was still gasping in pain and couldn't hold himself up any longer. She took him in her arms as he gazed at her in wonder mixed with excruciating pain.

That's when she noticed the vial next to him. She picked it up and immediately knew what it was.

"Is this poison? Why didn't you leave me any to follow you?" she starting crying now that she realized he was dying in her arms. He didn't know she was faking-he truly thought she was dead. She kissed his lips hoping that there was still some poison on them to help her die with him. There was none-he swallowed the whole thing.

"You're alive…so happy to see you…one last time," Damon took a breath before he stopped breathing all together. One last tear made its way down his cheek then his bright blue eyes that were bloodshot from crying so much, were lifeless.

Elena sat there holding her lover in her arms. Shock quickly became grief and she started crying immediately. If only he had waited one more minute…he'd still be alive!

Through her tears she realized she couldn't and wouldn't live in a world without Damon. He was her reason for existing and if he wasn't with her…

Sirens sounded outside the tomb and she could see flashing lights getting closer and closer.

"They kept us apart in life, they won't in death," she whispered to Damon's face. She quickly looked around her family's tomb and noticed a skeleton with a sword. Getting up she grabbed it and came back to Damon's lifeless body.

Pointing the tip at her heart, she looked at Damon one last time.

"Damon, we'll be together." Then she plunged the sword into her chest. Gasping in pain, she laid herself upon his body and her life slipped away as a shadowy figure stood in the entryway of the tomb.


	19. Act 5 Scene 4Last Scene

_**Alright guys, last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've liked writing it. Enjoy and thank you for all the supporting reviews!**_

**Last Scene**

Elijah stood in the doorway of the Gilbert tomb as he watched Elena take her last breath and her eyes close for the last time. Blood pooled from the sword in her chest. Then he noticed Damon's body that she was laying on-he was too late. He was too stunned to move.

He continued to stand there even as a cop pulled up behind him and told him to put his hands in the air. Soon there were squad cars all around the cemetery. The sounds of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. When two EMTs pulled up, they were taken to the vault to look at the bodies.

The mayor's car pulled up in the cemetery next. He was wondering what the hell was wrong at this time of night. Who could be so low as to rob a graveyard?

That's when he noticed Elijah being handcuffed on the hood of a squad car.

"Wait! Let him go please, he's a trusted member of the community!" Mayor Lockwood yelled, running up to him. However, part of him was wondering what he was doing here in the first place.

"Elijah, what brings you here this time of night?" the Mayor asked him as the cop undid the cuffs.

Elijah knew he couldn't hide any part of the story.

"We need to find a better place to talk Richard. Something terrible has happened and I can tell you all about it if you let me."

"Of course. Let's go down to the station."

The Mayor then looked at the two stretchers being pulled out of the Gilbert tomb. He walked over to them and pulled back both the sheets. His hand covered his mouth as he realized who they were-the banished Damon and the just-dead Elena.

**The Next Morning**

The city hall was packed with people. News reporters as well as citizens came and so did the Gilbert and Salvatore families.

All fell silent as the Mayor took the podium. He looked tired and weary from the night before. He had talked with Elijah and Alaric about what had happened. He pardoned them immediately afterwards for different reasons-one being they didn't actually kill Damon and Elena. He was a bit shocked at Elijah's secrecy but knew where he was coming from. He felt guilty enough.

The public had heard about the break-in at the Gilbert tomb and that there were casualties but no one knew who or why. Mayor Lockwood cleared his throat before he started.

"I wish all of us were here on happy news. This is unfortunately not the case. I have heard from two witnesses who told me their side of the story about what exactly happened last night and what led to it."

"The bodies found at the Gilbert crypt last night were those of Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore."

There were shocked gasps throughout the room. The cameras lit up like the fourth of July in the single room.

"There is more to this: Damon was husband to Elena. They were lovers."

More shocked exclamations throughout the room. Giuseppe and Grayson's faces remained hard although they were both fighting their shock and tears. Miranda had on a black veil and was on the verge of crying hysterically.

"Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert were married a few days ago, the same day that Damon killed Jeremy Gilbert. He was banished that day as well. Elena Gilbert faked her death to avoid marrying my brother Mason Lockwood. Apparently Damon received news that Elena was actually dead and came back to die at her side. She woke up to find him dead and chose to kill herself for real so as to follow him to the next life."

The Mayor took a deep breath before continuing and allowed the public to absorb this new information.

"All the different circumstances led to this. However, that is not the only reason I called you all here today. Damon and Elena's deaths were very tragic and I'm sure all of you are just as shocked as I am. But there are people to blame for this-the Salvatore and the Gilbert families." He then turned to look at Grayson and Miranda as well as Giuseppe and Stefan Salvatore. Giuseppe had been on a weeklong business trip and came home to find out his eldest son was gone.

"You have allowed your families to continue fighting a useless battle with each other and for no cause. It is because of your ignorance and irresponsibility that many lives have been taken-my son Tyler, your nephew Jeremy, and most of all Damon and Elena. They were innocent in your world but forced to take drastic measures just to see each other. And because of this, they died for it. I hope this has changed your views. People in this town have lost many family members thanks to your carelessness. I hope the deaths of your own children will make you see reason." And with that last statement, he stepped down from the podium.

Giuseppe and Grayson looked at each other. An understanding bloomed in their eyes. Their children had loved each other so much to die for one another.

"Grayson, I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but maybe this is the final straw. I'm done fighting a battle neither of us can win and I don't even remember what it was about in the first place. Can you ever forgive me and the rest of my family?"

"I can Salvatore. You are not the only person to have lost a child today. I say let bygones be bygones," and the two men embraced each other. The paparazzi took photos of this new arrangement. The feud was finally over.

The next day's front page of the news had a picture of Damon and Elena and told their story. It would famous for many years to come.

**20 years later**

Stefan stood looking at the gravesite. The tombstone had two names on it because his family and the Gilberts decided to have them buried together.

_Damon Salvatore + Elena Gilbert_

_Brought together in life and in death_

_2011_

He remembered the play he read during the last few days his brother was still alive.

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings'_

_The sun, for sorrow will not show his head'_

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things._

_Some shall be pardoned and some punished._

_For never was a story of more woe than this_

_Of Juliet and her Romeo._


End file.
